Na około Księżyca/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Na około Księżyca Od godziny 10 minut 20 do godziny 10 minut 47 wieczorem. Z wybiciem godziny 10, panowie Ardan, Barbicane i Nicholl pożegnali licznych przyjaciół, pozostałych na ziemi. Do pocisku wpuszczono parę psów, przeznaczonych dla rozpowszechnienia ich rasy na lądach księżycowych. Trzej podróżnicy weszli do otworu olbrzymiej tuby żelaznej, a winda podniosła ich i umieściła przy stożkowem przykryciu kuli. Przez otwór, wyłącznie w tym celu zrobiony, weszli do wagonu aluminiowego, a skoro windę uprzątnięto, rozebrano też niebawem rusztowanie, osłaniające paszczę kolumbiady. Nicholl, wszedłszy ze swymi towarzyszami do pocisku, zajął się bezzwłocznie zamknięciem jego otworu za pomocą silnej blachy, przytwierdzonej z wewnątrz ogromnemi śrubami. Blacha dobrze przymocowana pokrywała również soczewkowe szkła okienek. Podróżnych szczelnie zamkniętych w metalowem więzieniu, pogrążyła zupełna ciemność. – A teraz, kochani moi przyjaciele, mówił Michał Ardan, bądźmy jak u siebie. Ja jestem domatorem, i znam się wybornie na gospodarstwie. Należy jak najlepiej i najwygodniej urządzić nasze nowe mieszkanie. Przedewszystkiem postarajmy się, aby nam było widniej trochę. Do licha! przecież gaz nie dla kretów został wynalezionym! To mówiąc, potarł zapałkę o podeszwę swego buta, i zapaloną przytknął do dziobka umieszczonego w zbiorniku, który zawierał gaz wodorodny w takiej ilości, że mógł wystarczyć do ogrzewania, i oświetlania kuli na sześć dni i sześć nocy. Gaz się zapalił. Pocisk oświetlony ukazał się jako pokój wygodny, umeblowany okrągłemi kanapami, i którego sklepienie miało kształt kopuły. Wszystkie przedmioty, a także broń, narzędzia i instrumenty mocno były przytwierdzone do ścian, aby nie uległy uszkodzeniu skutkiem wstrząśnienia. Wszelkie środki ostrożności, na jakie przezorność ludzka zdobyć się potrafi, były zastosowane, byle tylko próba się udała. Michał Ardan szczegółowo obejrzał wszystko i wyraził zupełne zadowolenie z nowego pomieszczenia. – Jest to wprawdzie wiezienie, – rzekł – ale więzienie podróżujące, a gdybym jeszcze mógł wyglądać oknem, spisałbym kontrakt najmu na 10 lat. Uśmiechasz się Barbicanie? czy powtarzasz sobie w duchu, iż więzienie to stać się może naszym grobem? Niech sobie będzie i grobem! nie zamieniłbym go wszakże na grób Mahometa, który buja w powietrzu, ale się naprzód nie posuwa. Gdy tak gawędził Ardan, Barbicane i Nicholl kończyli tymczasem ostatnie przygotowania. Chronometr Nicholla wskazywał godzinę 10 i minut 20 wieczorem, w chwili, gdy trzej podróżnicy zamknęli się już ostatecznie w swej kuli. Chronometr ten zregulowany był z chronometrem inżyniera Murchisona, tak, że nie różniły się ze sobą ani o 1/10 sekundy nawet. Barbicane spojrzawszy nań, rzekł: – Moi przyjaciele, jest w tej chwili godzina 10 i minut 20. O 10 minut 47, Murchison puści iskrę elektryczną na drut, połączony z nabojem kolumbiady, w tej chwili opuścimy kulę ziemską. Pozostaje więc nam tylko jeszcze 27 minut czasu. – Minut 26 i 13 sekund – odparł systematyczny Nicholl. – A zatem – zawołał Michał Ardan z wesołością – w ciągu 26 minut można wiele zrobić! Można, naprzykład, omówić, a nawet i roztrzygnąć najważniejsze sprawy moralne, lub polityczne. Dobrze użyte 26 minut, więcej mogą przynieść pożytku, niż 26 lat bezczynności. Kilka sekund Paskala, albo Newtona były cenniejszemi niż całe życie bezmyślnej zgrai głupców… – Cóż ty z tego wnosisz, niestrudzony gaduło?… – zapytał Barbicane. – Wnoszę, że mamy jeszcze 26 minut – odparł Ardan. – Dwadzieścia cztery już tylko – wtrącił Nicholl. – Niech będzie 24, kiedy ci tak na tem zależy, mój kapitanie; – odrzekł Ardan – 24 minuty, w ciągu których możnaby zbadać… – Michale, – powiedział Barbicane – podczas naszej podróży będziemy mieli dość czasu do zbadania kwestyi najzawilszych, a teraz zajmijmy się naszym odjazdem. – Czyż nie jesteśmy gotowi? – Zapewne, ale należałoby jeszcze obmyśleć coś dla lepszego wytrzymania skutków odbicia. – Czyż nie posiadamy wody, wypełniającej ruchome przegrody, której elastyczność winna nas dostatecznie zabezpieczyć? – Przypuszczam, Michale – odpowiedział Barbicane – ale nie jestem zupełnie pewnym. – Ah! figlarz! – zawołał Ardan. – On przypuszcza… On nie jest pewnym!…, i to wyznaje dopiero w chwili, gdy jesteśmy tu zapakowani! Chętniebym się teraz wycofał! – A to jakim sposobem? – zapytał Barbicane. – Prawda, – mówił dalej Ardan – rzecz to niełatwa: Jesteśmy w pociągu, a świstawka konduktora rozlegnie się za 24 minut… – Za 20! – wtrącił Nicholl. Podróżni spoglądali po sobie przez chwil kilka, potem obejrzeli przedmioty wraz z nimi zamknięte. – Wszystko w porządku; – rzekł Barbicane – chodzi teraz tylko o to, jak mamy się ulokować, aby wytrzymać wstrząśnienie odbicia przy wystrzale. Położenie, jakie zajmować będziemy w tej chwili, jest rzeczą nader ważną; należy zapobiedz, aby krew zbyt gwałtownie do głowy nam nie napływała. – Trafna uwaga – powiedział Nicholl. – A więc – mówił Ardan – stańmy na głowach, do góry nogami, jak klowni cyrkowi. – Nie, – odrzekł Barbicane – lepiej będzie położyć się na bok; łatwiej wtedy wytrzymamy wstrząśnienie. W chwili wystrzału, czy będziemy w środku, czy na przedzie, prawie wszystko jedno. – Jeśli to tylko »prawie« wszystko jedno, jestem zupełnie spokojny – odrzekł Ardan. – Czy podzielasz moje zdanie, Nicholl? – spytał Barbicane. – Zupełnie – rzekł kapitan. – Mamy jeszcze 13 i pół minuty czasu. – Ten Nicholl, to nie człowiek, – zawołał Ardan – ale chronometr sekundowy. Towarzysze już go nie słuchali, robiąc ostatnie przygotowania z niezrównanym spokojem. Mieli oni wygląd dwóch systematycznych podróżnych, którzy szedłszy do wagonu, szukają najwygodniejszego pomieszczenia. W istocie, możnaby się zapytać, z czego właściwie utworzone są serca amerykanów, które nie uderzają silniej nawet podczas największego niebezpieczeństwa. Trzy obszerne łóżka umieszczono w pocisku. Nicholl i Barbicane ustawili je w środku tarczy, tworzącej podłogę ruchomą; na nich mieli spocząć nasi podróżnicy w chwili wystrzału. Ardan tymczasem, nie mogący ani chwili pozostać bezczynnym, kręcił się po swem ciasnem więzieniu jak zwierz dziki w klatce zamknięty, rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi, z psami Dianą i Satelitem, którym nadał te wiele znaczące imiona. – Diana tu! Satelit tu! do nogi! – kochane pieski, pokażecie psom księżycowym jak jesteście dobrze wychowane i nauczycie ich obyczajności! Zaszczyt to dla psiej rasy! Na honor! jeśli kiedy powrócimy, przywiozę okaz mieszańca dwóch ras; jakiegoś »moon-dog«, który zrobi ogromna furorę! – Jeśli tylko są psy na księżycu – dodał Barbicane. – O! są na pewno – odparł Ardan – tak jak są konie, krowy, osły i kury. Gotów jestem założyć się, iż znajdziemy tam kury! – Trzymam zakład o sto dolarów, że ich tam nie znajdziemy – rzekł Nicholl. – Zgoda, mój kapitanie – odpowiedział Ardan, ściskając rękę Nicholla. Ale, prawda, przegrałeś już trzy zakłady z naszym prezesem, ponieważ fundusz potrzebny na wykonanie przedsięwzięcia został zebrany; armatę udało się ulać i wreszcie kolumbiadę nabito bez wypadku; to razem wynosi 6.000 dolarów. – Tak jest – odpowiedział Nicholl. Godzina 10, minut 37 i 6 sekund. – Rozumiem, kapitanie, ale przed upływem kwadransa będziesz musiał jeszcze zapłacić prezesowi 9.000 dolarów, 4.000, że kolumbiada nie ulegnie pęknięciu, a 5.000 za to, że kula wzniesie się wyżej w powietrzu niż na 6 mil. – Mam przy sobie dolary – odpowiedział Nicholl, uderzając ręką po kieszeni, i gotów jestem dług bezzwłocznie uiścić. – Widzę, kochany Nichollu, iż jesteś człowiekiem porządnym, do czego ja nigdy dojść nie mogłem. – Tym razem jednak, pozwól sobie powiedzieć, iż porobiłeś zakłady nie zbyt korzystne. – Dlaczego? – spytał Nicholl. – Bo w razie gdybyś wygrał, to jest, gdyby kolumbiada pękła, a z nią i pocisk rozsypał się w kawałki, to Barbicane zginąłby także, i nie miałby kto wypłacić dolarów. – Stawka moja złożona jest w Banku Baltimorskim – sucho odpowiedział Barbicane, i w razie śmierci Nicholla odbiorą ją jego spadkobiercy. – O, ludzie praktyczni! – zawołał Ardan.– Podziwiam was tem więcej, iż was nie rozumiem. – Godzina 10, minut 42! – rzekł Nicholl. – A zatem tylko 5 minut! – odrzekł Barbicane. – Tak, tylko 5 minut! – powtórzył Ardan. – A my jesteśmy umieszczeni wewnątrz kuli, znajdującej się w głębi armaty, mającej 900 stóp długości. Pod tą kulą ułożono 400.000 funtów bawełny piorunującej, co wyrównywa 1,600.000 funtów prochu zwyczajnego! Tam zaś na górze, przyjaciel Murchison z okiem we wskazówki chronometru utkwionem, z ręką spoczywającą na aparacie elektrycznym, liczy sekundy, aby nas wyrzucić w przestworza międzyplanetarne. – Dosyć, Michale, dosyć! – rzekł Barbicane poważnie. – Przygotujmy się. Już tylko krótki czas dzieli nas od tej ważnej chwili. Podajmy sobie ręce, drodzy przyjaciele. – Tak jest, podajmy sobie ręce – zawołał Ardan, więcej wzruszony, niżby to rad po sobie okazać. Trzej odważni towarzysze złączyli się w ostatnim serdecznym uścisku. – Niech nas Bóg strzeże! – rzekł Barbicane. Ardan i Nicholl położyli się na łóżkach, ustawionych w środku tarczy. – Godzina 10, minut 47 – wyszeptał kapitan. Jeszcze 20 sekund! – Barbicane zagasił gaz i położył się przy swych towarzyszach. Nastało głębokie milczenie, przerywane tylko wybijaniem przez chronometr sekund. Nagle nastąpiło ogromne wstrząśnienie, a pocisk pod parciem 6 miliardów litrów gazu, wytworzonego spaleniem się pyroksilu, wyleciał w powietrze.